1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of albums for the mounting of photographs and the like, and is more particularly directed to a new, improved, and unique method for forming photo albums comprising a plurality of pages, and to the said album and pages, wherein photographs are caused to be mounted and maintained in a flat condition and wherein the album itself is constructed of pages so designed and mounted as to insure that the album at all times will remain in a uniform thickness, even when completely filled with pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to provide satisfactory photo mounting albums wherein the mounting of the pictures will not disturb the uniformity and thickness of the album as a whole. Such attempts have included spacers between pages mounted within a cover, perforated alternate sheets which may be removed as photos are mounted to provide the equilibrium of the album, and other such means. Additionally, there is prior art in means to mount photographs in such manner that they will not curl; the outstanding example is the means of U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,809, issued to one of us, and there are such devices as "art corners" and the like, which have been utilized to attempt to hold pictures in a flat condition within a photo album.
There is no prior art, however, in the method of forming albums, and the albums and pages thus formed and utilized, wherein customary spacers are not used; and wherein the desired end includes special construction of the pages by embossing and combinations with special folding provides for the mounting of photos in the most economical and generally usable condition; and wherein appropriate adhesive means are provided for use by professionals and amateurs alike; and wherein the album may be so formed (either as a unit or by the addition of pages) that no special spacers or the like are required to maintain uniformity thereof.